


You both deserve a win

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Natasha is distracted, it may or may not be entirely Wanda’s fault and Steve makes an unexpected appearance.





	You both deserve a win

It’s a Tuesday afternoon and they’re well into a training session when Natasha finds herself hex-blasted into the opposite wall and sliding to the ground.

It was so sudden, even with her impeccable reflexes, she wasn’t able to stop it. Well, maybe also it had something to do with the cute brunette who was currently staring down at her with those wide blue-green eyes Natasha could lose herself in.

_Focus, Natasha, this is how you’ll get yourself killed_ , she tells herself.

It was hard—this—whatever it was that they were doing. Natasha wanted to tell herself it was just temporary, it was just for Wanda, that nothing would come out of this. But she couldn’t lie to herself. She _had_ developed feelings for Wanda. Yes, Natasha Romanoff had feelings akin to love for Wanda bloody Maximoff.

Emotion is dangerous. It was the sole reason she had found herself slammed into the wall in the first place.

Wanda’s voice brings her back to reality. “Nat? Oh my God, are you alright? I-I didn’t mean to... the powers, I sometimes forget how strong they are,” stutters Wanda as she helps Natasha up.

She’s slightly fearful as well because holy hell she’d just crashed the Black Widow into a _wall_ , and she’s seen Natasha go after Steve for less when they were training.

She waits for her berating, for Natasha’s retaliation.

It doesn’t come.

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” says Natasha, amused as she shakes her head to clear it, bringing her hand to the back of her head. There’ll definitely be a bruise there by morning. “It’s good—shows you’re getting stronger. Means you’ll be able to handle yourself out there if one of us can’t have your back.”

Wanda manages a smile.

Natasha’s blood is pounding, and her ears are ringing and it’s just _too_ hot in here.

Wanda stands opposite her, hand on Natasha’s shoulder, steadying her, as though she thinks Natasha will fall if she lets go. She probably will. Loose strands are escaping Wanda’s ponytail, her cheeks flushed from the training.

And suddenly, she can’t help it.

They’re both hot and sweat covered and tired but she doesn’t care. The only thing she can think about is how divinely beautiful Wanda looks, lips slightly parted, concern flitting across her face as she looks the redhead in the eyes. She blames it on the fact that she’s still dazed and possibly slightly concussed.

Just as suddenly as Natasha had crashed into the wall, her lips crash against Wanda’s seeking her out, her feel, her scent that is impossibly unique, like cinnamon and warmth. Wanda gasps a little in surprise, but doesn’t pull away. Quite the opposite in fact. She tangles her fingers into Natasha’s hair, careful to avoid the part she knows will be tender from her—encounter—with the wall. 

Unfortunately, Steve decides at that very moment to burst into the training room, about to ask whether anyone is available to spar. The words die on his lips as he is rewarded with an eyeful of a very intimate Natasha and Wanda scene that brings red to his cheeks so that they almost match the colour of his uniform. Still, he can’t help himself but smile, because, he thinks, _those two deserve it._

Natasha hears him coming, because dammit who else wears those type of boots, but she doesn’t really care.

When they finally break apart, Natasha knows he’s still there, waiting in one of the rooms off the training room. She knows she’s probably in for a lecture on the subject of professionalism or something along those lines.

They should have been more careful. It’s not really her fault, though, she tries to reason, if anything it’s Wanda’s for looking so darn attractive in her training gear. 

“Why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up?” She suggests to the other girl, when she realises Wanda is staring at her.

“What are you implying?” Queries Wanda, narrowing her eyes.

“Nothing at all. _I’m_ just looking out for you,” says Natasha, pretending to look offended as she nudges Wanda in the direction of the showers. “So suspicious,” she mutters.

“Where are _you_ going?”

“Ice,” Natasha says simply, stretching like a cat, unabashed by the lie.

Wanda figures that’s a reasonable explanation, and heads off, none the wiser to the fact that Steve Rogers has just seen them kissing. 

She gazes after Wanda and sighs: shes not exactly sure she can take a Steve Rogers I-am-Captain-America style lecture right now, but, apparently, she has to, as a Steve waiting in the corridor confirms her suspicions. 

“So, you and Wanda—“ begins Steve, but he’s immediately cut off by Natasha.

“I know what your going to say,” she says, rather more tiredly than she had wanted, but it’s been a long day and she’d be lying if she said her head wasn’t _aching_ right now.

“Oh?” Challenges Steve, showing her his all-American smile.

“Something about professionalism and you don’t approve and boundaries,” Natasha says lazily, picking at her nails.

“You’re wrong, Romanoff. Just listen, alright.”

Natasha listens. Because she knows that tone.

“I think it’s great, you and Wanda. That you overcame the stuff you had between each other. You both deserve a win.”

He smiles again, and for a moment, memories of him and Bucky flash across his mind.

“I’m glad you two are happy together.”

“Thanks,” says Natasha softly. She hadn’t been expecting this from Steve.

Then she decides to go for it, something that’s been gnawing away at the back of her mind since she and Wanda first started this thing (whatever it was that they were doing) but had come to the forefront now that Steve knew as well.

“But, um, I’d be grateful if you didn’t mention this to anyone else right now. It’s just I’ve- I’ve never really done this properly before. Never had the chance. I don’t want to doom it before we’ve properly started. I can’t do that to her.”

“I understand,” says the very righteous Steve Rogers after a beat. “Telling others sorta makes it a little more real, like there’s more to uphold. But seriously Nat, you’re not going to mess this up. I know.”

Natasha smiles gratefully. There’s some relief there too. She’s not exactly sure why she told Steve all of this, it just came out. Maybe she’ll regret it later. She’s still not entirely used to this whole expressing your feelings thing, but for now, she’s happy.

“So,” Natasha says eventually, catlike grin back on her face, “now we’ve discussed _me_ , when are _you_ getting a date?”

Steve shakes his head.

“What about the girl from the taco shop down the road? The one we saw the other day? She seemed nice.”

“Seriously, Nat?” Groans an exasperated Steve. It seems even Wanda hasn’t been able to stop the Black Widow from trying to set him up with someone.

“You’ll thank me one day,” returns Natasha as she turns to head in the direction of the showers. With any luck, Wanda will still be in there. She hopes she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this series so far, I hope you’re all enjoying it :)  
> More updates will be coming soon, but it might be a little while as I’m also revising for uni admissions tests right now


End file.
